


Regalo

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera misión de Ziva para Metsada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalo

Un cosquilleo nervioso recorría a Ziva de arriba abajo mientras el ascensor subía planta tras planta a velocidad de vértigo. Para no pensar, se puso a mirar su reflejo deformado en las puertas doradas. El ascensorista no le quitaba ojo de encima, buena señal. No le preocupaba que la guardase en su memoria, iba lo bastante caracterizada como para que no la reconociese una vez acabara todo.

La gruesa moqueta del pasillo silenciaba por completo el resonar de sus interminables tacones de aguja. Ziva daba gracias por ser atlética y tener buen equilibrio, ni mucho menos acostumbraba a llevar semejante atuendo en su día a día. Como aspirante a miembro de Metsada, yendo ataviada como una zorra no tendría mucho futuro aunque precisamente había tenido que vestirse así por motivos laborales.

Era su primer asesinato por encargo aunque técnicamente no fuese a ser la mano ejecutora. El ejército y el entrenamiento del Mossad le habían aportado los conocimientos teóricos necesarios, pero solo había matado una vez porque no le había quedado más remedio cuando un palestino a bordo de un todoterreno se había negado a detenerse ante la patrulla de que Ziva formaba parte. Lo que le esperaba era algo completamente distinto, por eso el nudo en el estómago y el latir desbocado que notaba batiéndole en el cuello.

—Ya he llegado—susurró una vez se hubo detenido ante la puerta de la habitación.  
—Bien—escuchó la voz de su padre a través del auricular. Por ser esta la primera misión de Ziva, había decidido supervisarla él mismo—. Todo está preparado. Entra y haz tu trabajo. Confiamos en ti, Ziva.  
—Gracias, papá.

Se echó un último vistazo en la polvera antes de llamar a la puerta. Habían hecho un gran trabajo con ella. Pretendían hacerla pasar por una menor de edad repintada para parecer mayor. Así le gustaban a ese cerdo para empezar, después ya se encargaba de quitarles algo más que los afeites él mismo. Y el muy cabrón pretendía parecer pío a ojos de nadie.

Tocó con los nudillos y esperó a que le abriesen. El mismísimo Tariq Abdalá en persona salía a recibirla a la puerta de su humilde suite presidencial. Casi podría ser su abuelo, a Ziva le daban ganas de cargárselo allí mismo solo con ver con cuánto vicio la miraba. El disfraz había colado por completo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí e inmediatamente sintió las manos enormes y férreas del señor Abdalá agarrándole las caderas tan fuerte que le costó no gritar ni inmovilizarle. Era un sádico, lo sabían por su informadora. Le gustaban las jovencitas y, si no eran vírgenes, él ya se encargaba de que sangrasen por allí debajo de todas maneras. Disfrutaba viéndolas bailar para él un rato antes de interrumpirlas, derribarlas con violencia sobre la cama, atarlas y pasar a mayores. Daba asco. No merecía la muerte que iba a tener, sino algo mucho peor.

Ziva le sonrió y se liberó de su agarre con un movimiento ágil. Ojalá no despertase con moratones a la mañana siguiente después de aquello. Correteó hasta el dormitorio de la suite y echó un vistazo. Cesta de frutas, jarrón con flores y champán enfriándose. Todo en orden, tal y como lo habían previsto. Con un poco de suerte estaría marchándose en cuestión de minutos, aunque por ella serían segundos.

No comprendía por qué tenía que hacer el paripé tanto rato en lugar de meterle un par de balas según abriera. Esa había sido su principal objeción cuando papá le planteó la misión. Suponía que la estaría poniendo a prueba, querría saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar por el Mossad. Adonde hiciera falta, a Ziva no le cabía la menor duda. Si para conseguir lo que querían de Abdalá tenía que llegar hasta el final, lo haría, aunque Ziva no creía que fuera a ser necesario. La habían entrenado para ser la mejor, no fallaría.

—Eres una chica muy lista. Demasiado—dijo Abdalá a su espalda.

Ziva se volvió y se puso en jarras. Su informadora les había contado que era parte del juego, que cuanto más se resistiese, más le gustaría.

—No me impresionas—escupió con tanta sinceridad que por un momento temió que Abdalá fuese a darse cuenta de todo.  
—¿Ah, no?

Abdalá caminó hasta ella y la agarró con firmeza de la nuca. Ziva mantuvo la cabeza fría y se juró que buscaría el modo de envolverle en una piel de cerdo antes de su entierro como le hiciese una sola magulladura.

—Veremos cuánto tardas en cambiar de idea. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Ziva le miró de arriba abajo. Como continuase apretándole tanto iba a terminar dejándola inconsciente y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, pero de momento aguantaba.

—Un viejo gordo que huele a pescado.

Abdalá se echó a reír.

—Y tú una puta que se cree muy lista pero va a recibir su merecido. No te pago por opinar, te pago para que muevas el culo. ¿Seguro que estás dispuesta a todo, encanto?

Ziva le agarró la mano y se la apartó con delicadeza del cuello mientras le miraba a los ojos sin dejarse intimidar. Mucho mejor, ya podía volver a pensar con claridad.

—A todo.  
—¿Cuántos añitos tienes?

Ziva se encogió de hombros.

—¿Eres poli, gordo?

Sin esperar a que le respondiese, se fue hasta el equipo de música y buscó un canal del hilo musical para ambientar. Una vez lo tuvo, se despojó del abrigo y dejó que la admirase. Solamente llevaba medias, un liguero, un tanga mínimo y un par de cubrepezones en forma de estrellita. A juzgar por su mirada de lobo hambriento, a Abdalá le gustaba lo que tenía delante. Empezaba la función de una maldita vez.

Se acercó a la botella de champán y deslizó la mano de forma sugerente arriba y abajo unas cuantas veces por el cuello. Sabía que Abdalá nunca daba de beber a las prostitutas porque decía que el sabor a alcohol en los labios de una mujer era lo más horrible del mundo, pero Ziva se había tomado el antídoto antes de entrar en acción para curarse en salud. Descorchó la botella con cuidado de que nada cayese sobre la alfombra e hizo amago de ir a beber a morro. Como imaginaba, Abdalá le arrebató la botella con violencia y le dio un trago largo.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a intentarlo—la amenazó.  
—De acuerdo—respondió con una sonrisa.

Con la cantidad que había tomado, ese maldito gordo ya estaba muerto. Le faltaban unos minutos de vida antes de desplomarse de manera que los médicos tomasen aquello por un desgraciado infarto. Los hombres de una cierta edad no deberían meterle tanta caña a su corazón, sobre todo con un historial de colesterol alto y gota como el suyo.

Tocaba entretenerle, ponerse a bailar y marear la perdiz. Debía ganar tiempo antes que se desplomase sin que él llegase a echarla sobre la cama. No pensaba permitir que le hiciese daño, ya había visto que llevaba las caderas enrojecidas. Tomó una pequeña fresita de la cesta y decidió utilizarla como herramienta de juego. Abdalá no llevaba muy buena cara, quizá le fuera a costar menos esfuerzo del que había esperado.

No tardó en caer como fulminado por un rayo cuando se le acercaba con aviesas intenciones. Ziva comprobó su pulso y suspiró aliviada al no hallarlo.

—Está muerto—susurró aunque supiera que los de la suite de al lado no la oirían.

Invirtió el tiempo en que tardaría en llegar su compañero de misión en borrar sus huellas. Recordaba perfectamente qué había tocado y pudo eliminar las marcas de sus dedos antes de que llamasen a la puerta con un repiqueteo especial. Por si acaso, Ziva tomó el pequeño revólver del veintidós que llevaba en el bolso y fue a abrir usando un pañuelo de papel para no tocar el picaporte con los dedos desnudos.

Al otro lado la aguardaba con las manos sutilmente enguantadas Malachi Ben-Gidon, un oficial joven pero prometedor. Papá le había hablado de él alguna vez y, por su modo de referirse a él, Ziva sabía que confiaba en su subordinado. Se apartó para dejar pasar el carrito que llevaba y se dispuso a dirigirse a la caja fuerte, pero Ben-Gidon la agarró del brazo y la detuvo. La estaba mirando con preocupación.

—David, ¿te encuentras bien? Llevas el cuello y las caderas marcados.  
—Estoy bien.

Ben-Gidon asintió, conforme y la siguió. Lo primero, se recordó a sí misma, era cambiar la botella de champán envenenado por una normal medio vacía. Lo segundo, la caja al fin. Ambos conocían su localización y Ben-Gidon disponía incluso de una llave para abrirla. Le entregó unos guantes a Ziva y juntos examinaron el contenido. Un fajo de dólares americanos y un par de carpetas marrones cargaditas de documentos. Ziva apartó el dinero y dejó que Ben-Gidon sustituyese las carpetas por otras idénticas y también llenas. Así, no solo descubrirían que se traían Abdalá y sus chicos entre manos, sino que les proporcionarían un montón de información fresquita y falsa. Caerían como moscas, uno detrás de otro.

—Todo listo, señor—dijo Ben-Gidon.  
—Bien—respondió Eli—. Malachi, márchate, tu coche te está esperando. Ziva, quédate dos minutos más y ven corriendo.

Ben-Gidon se despidió de Ziva con una inclinación de cabeza y salió. Ziva hizo tiempo frotándose el cuello para desentumecerlo, el anormal de Abdalá se había pasado apretando. Ahora que la tensión nerviosa disminuía empezaba a dolerle. Contó mentalmente los ciento veinte segundos, se aseguró de que habían transcurrido mirando el reloj occidental y carísimo que ese puerco llevaba en la muñeca y se marchó. Cumpliendo el guión, debía de parecer apresurada y asustada, pero intentando disimular, como una prostituta de verdad en su caso.

El ascensorista que la recogió era el mismo. Ziva jugueteó con uno de los mechones de su postizo y le echó un vistazo para obligarle a apartar la mirada.

—Eyaculador precoz—escupió sin dejar muy claro si hablaba de “su cliente”. El ascensorista no se atrevió a preguntar por si acaso.

Su coche la aguardaba a un par de calles de distancia. Ziva trató de no pensar en lo que pasaría si se le abría el abrigo por mucho que lo llevase bien cerrado y fuertemente agarrado. Por si acaso, apretó el paso e hizo caso omiso de las miradas de algunos paseantes con los que se cruzó. Funcionó hasta que uno de ellos la llamó puta por lo bajo. Sin detenerse, Ziva le miró con desprecio y le hizo un corte de mangas.

—Me has confundido con tu madre, gilipollas—le gruñó mientras continuaba andando. Ya divisaba el coche, no tenía nada que temer.

Su padre le abrió la puerta desde el interior cuando estaba a punto de llegar. Por un momento pareció que iba a hacer algún comentario acerca de la contestación que le había pegado a aquel tipo, pero decidió guardárselo para sí mismo. Dio un toquecito a la mampara para que el conductor arrancase y se colocó el cinturón. No hubo felicitaciones ni mención alguna a la misión. Tampoco es que Ziva las esperase. Solo era un día más, después de todo.

Eli la agarró suavemente por debajo de la mandíbula y le giró un poquito la cabeza para examinarla. A continuación la soltó y le desabrochó el abrigo, quería continuar su revisión. Ziva tragó saliva y se esforzó por no cubrirse. Por mucho que fuera un uniforme de trabajo, le daba vergüenza que su padre la viera con tan poca ropa.

—Quítate el auricular—ordenó papá con ese tono cortés de siempre que no admitía réplicas. Ziva se despojó del aparatito y se lo entregó para que Eli lo guardase en una caja junto con el suyo—. Vamos a que te vea un médico. Te necesito en plena forma.  
—Estoy bien.  
—Eso lo decidirá el médico.

Ziva asintió. Debía ser obediente aunque ambos supieran que no le ocurría nada. Se abrochó el abrigo, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se dedicó a mirar las luces nocturnas pasar al otro lado de la ventanilla.

—Ah, Ziva.

Le miró y vio cómo le mostraba las manos abiertas y vacías. Sonrió ilusionada. Hacía tanto que papá no realizaba ese truco. Verle ejecutarlo era como volver a tener cinco años. El corazón le latía de nuevo apresuradamente, esta vez de expectación al ver qué le tendría preparado. Eli cerró los puños y se los ofreció para que escogiese aunque Ziva supiese que era inútil. La sorpresa siempre estaba en la otra mano, esta vez no sería distinta.

Al extender los dedos de la segunda mano, Ziva vio algo caer y quedarse suspendido del índice de su padre: una fina cadenita de oro con una Estrella de David del mismo metal. Al notar a su hija tan contenta, Eli la agarró del moflete un momento como si fuera una cría antes de darle un beso en la mejilla opuesta. Sobraban las palabras, se dijo Ziva mientras volvía la cabeza para que le colocase la estrella, su padre estaba orgulloso de ella. Le brillaban tanto los ojos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hija mía.  
—Gracias, papá.


End file.
